Love & Betrayal
by Aleahskye24
Summary: What if someone was helping Jack? Not just the four vault hunters, but one other person who helped from the beginning, and end of Jack's leadership, and that someone is close to one of the old vault hunters.
1. Flashdrive

**Chapter 1: Flash Drive.**

_**Author's note: Warning, there are spoilers for Borderlands, Borderlands 2, Borderlands the pre-sequel, and in later chapters tales of the Borderlands, plus all the dlc for each game. Now with that out of the way let's get on with the story. :) - Aleah Skye.**_

Boots quickly walked through the halls of Jack's old office. Alex had one mission; it would be her very last mission for Jack. She had to grab an old flash drive with information about all his plans, and information of all the Crimson Raiders. Alex had to memorize it, then destroy it, then finally kill the leader of the Crimson Raiders.

Alex finally reaches Jack's old office. It was still nice, and neat. She threw her backpack off to the side. Alex sat in the old, leather chair that her leader Handsome Jack once sat in. She opens up the laptop, which need a password. Alex tried multiple passwords. The Vault, Warrior, Handsome…

Alex slammed her fist on the desk in frustration. Alex took a couple of seconds to think, but nothing came to her. Alex looked through Jack's desk to see if maybe he wrote it down somewhere. Alex gave up. She leaned back in the chair. She took a deep sigh. Her eyes then focused on an old picture of Angel sitting on Jack's desk. Alex sat up, and typed in Angel. Alex then proceed to press the enter button, she keep her fingers crossed hoping it would work. The laptop finally let her on to the network. Alex mentally kicks herself for that not being her first choice, but at the same time, it couldn't. Alex is still angry with herself because Angel was like her little sister, and Alex had to witness her little sister in deep pain, and agony, Alex took Angel death the hardest, and her she is forgetting her. Jack never love her, he just need her powers. Angel had every right to call Jack an asshole, those where her finally words. "_Dad, you're an asshole"._

Alex heard it over the echo, while Jack was pleaded for forgiveness from Angel. Alex left the room after she knew she was dead. Jack then went and shot Roland, the leader of the Crimson Raiders. That was only reason Alex didn't like Jack, what he did to Angel, but other that, she respected him, for taking order, which this planet lacked of. Alex brought herself back to reality. She uploaded all the files to the flash drive, once done, she grab the flash drive, and put it in the front zipper of her backpack. Alex put her backpack on; it was one strap, so it was easier to run with. Alex grabbed her Maliwan fire pistol, and put 3 rounds in the office. She was going too tried and destroys all traces of her being there, and any old plans Jack had. Since there was a new leader rising up. When Alex was about to leave, a construction bot came through the doors shooting. Alex ducked down behind the desk. Alex had to come up with a plan fast, her pistol wasn't strong enough, plus they are resist to fire.

Alex saw that Jack huge window, was weaken by the bullets. Alex took a deep breath, and ran towards the window. Alex then jump through the window shattering, she landed with a roll, then on her feet running towards her motorcycle. When she got on it, she turned to see if the construction bot was coming, sadly it was. The construction bot just jumped down from the window.

"Shit", said Alex frustrated when trying starting up her bike.

Alex had the bike in full force driving down the long, dirt road. The robot was picking up speed. Alex had a small idea, it was suicidal, but it might work. Alex made a sharp turn, so she was now facing the robot. She started driving as fast as she could towards the robot. Once she was about half way she stood up on the bike, holding handlebars for balance. Alex bends her knees, about a quarter of the way she backed flipped off the bike landed on her feet. The bike hit the robot with much force causing both the bike, and robot to explosion.

Alex nods her head.

"Good Riddance", said Alex as she turned to her watch, and fast traveled to home, right outside of Fyrestone. It was an abandoned house; she found a week after Handsome Jack's death. It had one room she used as a bedroom, a basement she had all her weapons and the living room she used as the main area, for working on missions. Alex took the flash drive out of her backpack. She opened up her laptop, and put all the files on it. Alex swapped the touch screen to a bigger screen. Alex stood and read through all her files. Alex was now going through the Crimson Raider main people.

**Roland: Deceased**

**Brick: Alive**

**Mordecai: Alive**

**Bloodwing: Deceased**

**Axton: Alive**

**Maya: Alive**

**Zer0: Alive**

**Salvador: Alive**

**Krieg: Alive**

**Gaige: Alive**

**Lilith: Alive**

Alex's eye opens wide when she saw Lilith's name status alive, plus working as the leader of the Crimson Raiders. Alex turns everything off, she took the flash drive, and put all the files on her watch, the but a couple of bullets causing the flash drive to be destroyed. Alex went to go change. She couldn't be wearing her clothes she usually wears cause there covered in blood, dirt, and only god knows what sometimes with some of the missions she has to go on. Alex put on a red plain t-shirt, with blue jeans, and red converses. She had to look like a normal person for the first part of this mission. She had a pistol in her right holster. Alex doesn't plan on killing Lilith the first time, just to see where she works, and some more information. Alex prayed that she wouldn't' recognize her. It's been 6 years since their last meeting.

"This is going to be a long mission" Sighs Alex, then proceeding to fast travel to Sanctuary.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter wasn't that long; I think I did a well job in introducing my O.C for the story. In the next chapter be prepared for action, love, betrayal, and of course that awesome Borderlands Humor. - Aleahskye24 **


	2. Let's Fight

**Chapter 2: Let's Fight.**

Alex reached Sanctuary using her small version fast travel system program in her watch. She wears the watch on her right wrist. Jack had it built for her. The watch helps Alex with missions, combat, hacking, fast traveling, plus telling time. The watch also has a needle that pumps Edruim that increase her strength, speed, and balance, and lastly puts medal armor around her whole right arm for some added strength. Alex can handle herself without the watch. She was trained by Athena, and then after she left Nisha step in, and taught her how to shoot. Alex took the news of Nisha dying pretty hard, Wilhelm she wasn't too upset, and she was happy when Claptrap disappeared. Alex never had a family before. She lived by herself trying to survive, then at 17 Jack took her in. Jack became the father she never had. Athena like her older sister, Wilhelm like an uncle, Angel like a little sister, Nisha like a mom, and Claptrap the annoying little brother she wanted to shoot in the face. Alex started tearing up at the thought of everyone gone...dead, except for Athena who disappeared, and another person who just left her. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes. Alex was hiding on the roof near the Crimson Raiders H.Q. That was a guard standing in front of the door. Alex jumped down from the roof, and hide behind the wall. Alex whistled to get his attention. Once he was close enough, she switch her metal arm on, and whacked him over the head. She dragged him to the nearby alley, and put his clothes over hers. Once Alex had everything on she went inside. Tannis was sitting at her desk working on something. She was really into it to noticed Alex walk in. Alex heard someone coming down the steps. Lilith, Brick, and Mordy were talking about some kind of plan to official wipe out Hyperion. Lilith was in front of them talking away. Lilith stopped mid-sentence when she saw one of her soldiers inside, but what she didn't know, was a blast from the past was inside the suit, not one of her soldiers.

"John, is something the matter", asked Lilith in concern.

Alex shook her head no.

"Then why are you in here, and not guarding outside?" asked Lilith.

Alex didn't know what to do, she couldn't talk, a female voice would give her away, plus the fact that it's someone she knew, and wants to possible kill.

Lilith came closer. Alex took a couple of sets back. She knew what Lilith capable of doing, being a siren, and the most powerful at that. Alex was backed into a wall. Brick and Mordy just watch the two. Tannis was still in her work. Alex didn't what to do, but push Lilith, and make a run for it, this wasn't going down as plan, she wanted to go inside, overhear their plan, and leave to plan for her killing. Alex took off the mask, she couldn't breathe while running. Alex ran to the end of Sanctuary, not knowing that it's up in the air. Alex stops short of almost falling. She took a couple of steps back. She heard a noise coming from behind her. Lilith phased walk behind. Alex didn't look back. She knew Lilith didn't have a weapon on her, but she didn't need, she could burn you with on touch. They don't call her the Firehawk for nothing.

"Turn around, now!" shouted Lilith to Alex.

Brick, and Mordy were behind her, but keeping their distance, Maya, Axton, Zer0, Krieg, and Gaige also arrived. They all watch. Alex slowly turned around, and took a couple of steps closer to Lilith. Now they only were inches away from each other. Lilith face turned from shock, to anger in the matter of seconds. Lilith took a swing at Alex. Lilith's fist connected to her jaw, causing Alex to fall to the ground, but was starting to get up.

"What did I ever do to you? You were the one who left", said Alex.

" You knew damn well why I left, you hurt me, you played with my emotions as if they were a game, and now you had the idea to come here", said Lilith.

"More like you did to me, but if you if you're so mad about it", said Alex getting up. "Let's fight".

Alex had her armor around her right arm, and then she stood in a fight position. Lilith turned to the vault hunter watching all of this go down. She mouth stay out, then turned back to Alex.

Alex was the first to throw the first move. Alex tried punching Lilith, but she was too quick by phase locking. Lilith was behind Alex elbowing her in the back. Alex grabbed Lilith's arm, then used her right leg to kick her in the side. Alex let go, and watch Lilith grab her side. Alex had to throw Lilith off guard, she was too good of a fighter, she had to get inside of her head, and she knew just what to do. Alex and Lilith throw punches, kicks, and once in awhile hateful words at each other. Lilith had the upper hand. Lilith had Alex against Scooter's garage door. Alex had Lilith right where she wants her.

"I would have loved to see your face", said Alex smiling.

"Huh", said Lilith in confuse.

"When Jack put a bullet through Roland's chest, the look of your face would have been priceless", laughed Alex.

What Alex didn't expect was the full angry now in her eyes. Alex only knew that Lilith, and Roland were partners in leading the Crimson Raiders, she didn't know they were a couple at one point.

"You son of a bitch", said Lilith punching Alex hard.

Alex fell to the ground knocked out. Lilith turned to everyone watching the display. Lilith walked past them commanding Brick to her in the prison with the other one. Well she made her way through. Maya spoke up.

"Ex?" asked Maya.

"Yep", was all Lilith said

They all knew now who these two were to each other, but what they don't know is what happens to them, to make them so bitter to each other.

_**Author Notes: There you go a quick update, sorry if it's written a little lazy, i'm half asleep, and half awake, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing this was half done, but not you know Lilith, and Alex used to date, and that means FLASHBACKS :). See ya guys next update!**_


	3. We Meet Again

**Chapter 3: We met again**

**Author's note: Here is update number 3#, and the next might wait for awhile. My internet has been on and off, plus I started school again, so the updates are going to slow down. Well let's get this chapter started, I promise this will be a longer chapter.**

Alex started waking up from the knockout blow from Lilith. Alex groans in pain as she tried to move her head. She could barely open her eyes, and when she could, her vision was blurry. Alex heard voices, but all she could make out was a female voice, and male voice. Alex drifted back to unconscious.

Brick and Lilith were standing in the H.Q office. They just tied Alex down to a chair. Lilith was going to get some answers out of her.

"There you go Lil", said Brick finishing up tying her down.

"Thanks Brick", said Lilith.

Brick left the room leaving just Lilith, and Alex alone. Lilith knew the other vault hunters along with Brick, and Mordy were downstairs. Lilith stood in front of an unconscious Alex with her arms crossed.

"What are you up too?" asked Lilith out loud to herself.

Alex started waking up again. She could move around a little more, and she could open her eyes. Alex could here name being called, but it sounded so distant, and faded. The voice started coming in more clearly. Lilith was calling her name. Alex was wondering how long she was standing there. Alex head was down looking down at her jeans that has a couple drops of blood on them. Alex then soon felt the blood dripping from her mouth. Alex took a deep shallow, and then looked up. Alex knew this was going to a very long, emotional, fight coming her way. Lilith was the first to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alex?" said Lilith. She was trying to keep her cool, but all the anger was clearly showing towards Alex.

Alex had to choose her words wisely; she couldn't tell Lilith she was working for Hyperion that would cause a war between the two.

"I was working." said Alex.

"For whom?" asked Lilith putting both her hands around Alex's forearms.

" Some guy, He just needed me to do a little spying mission, that's it", said Alex trying to pass the story to Lilith as the truth, and not a lie, but Lilith is the only person who can see when Alex was sad, anger, happy, or lying, no matter how well she hid it. Lilith knew Alex since she was 14, and Lilith was 18. Alex was now 23, and Lilith 27.

"What was the guy's name", asked Lilith.

"I didn't get the name, just the mission, I'm not as nosing as you", said Alex.

Alex made a wrong move. Lilith walks over to Alex grabbing her forearms, and burning her with her siren powers. Alex was screaming in agony from the burn.

"Let's tried this again, What the guy name?", asked Lilith the anger now clearly showing, by her squeezing hard on Alex's forearm.

"I didn't get his name", said Alex in anger.

Lilith let go of her forearms, and stood up, crossing her arms again.

"What did I ever see in you", said Lilith shaking her head.

"Same here", said Alex. "You left me, to go find a stupid vault."

"I told you why, I couldn't be on that planet anymore, I need to be somebody, and now look I am the leader of a resistance, helping people." explained Lilith.

"And you didn't even tell me, you just up, and left. I thought you were fucking dead Lilith.", explained Alex.

That right there Lilith felt a small pang of guilt, but she couldn't let that show to Alex. Alex did as much damage as Lilith did, and Lilith had a reason upon leaving, yeah she should have left a note, or tells her she left, but Lilith was still mad at her fighting, and when she got a new job, leaving for days. Alex becoming a stranger to Lilith.

"Don't turn this on me Alex, You though a job was better than your girlfriend, plus the fact you turned into a totally bitch before I left", said Lilith shouting the last part.

"At least I never left the planet", shouts back Alex.

"You were part of the reason why I left, you never gave a fuck about me", yelled Lilith.

Alex was speechless after that, and Lilith left the room leaving Alex in a state of shock. Lilith told Brick to put her in the prison with the other one, and she went to Moxxi's for a drink. Brick untied her and guided her back to her cell, there lying on a bed, was Athena. When Brick closed the door, Athena was the first to give Alex a hug, then a slap in the back of the head. While Alex was rubbing her head.

"I told you to leave, Alex, not go on a one woman army on the Crimson Raiders", said Athena.

"I was finishing up my mission for Jack, and there a new leader in Hyperion", said Alex.

"So you're going to stay when I told you to leave", said Athena.

"I never said that, don't put words in my mouth." said Alex.

"Then what were you going to do", asked Athena.

"I was going to set off in my own way", said Alex.

"How is that working out for you", said Athena.

"Well, my ex just re-enter back into my life", said Alex.

"The one who left you, I thought you said she was dead", said Athena.

"Nope, she is alive, and now the leader of the Crimson Raider", explains Alex.

"Wait, Lilith is you ex", said Athena in shock.

"Yeah, why are you so shock", asked Alex.

"Because I worked with Lilith for a little bit, and she said nothing about you. she and the others helped me take down General Knox, before meeting with you and Handsome Jack, plus she tried to kill me after I told her the story, don't worry I left you out, you were just a kid then", said Athena.

"We can't let her find out", said Alex.

"I know, so what happen with you too?" said Athena.

"We met as teens, we were at a bar, and well it goes something like this"...

**Moxxi's Bar**

Lilith was sitting at the bar of Moxxi's, talking to the woman herself. Lilith was trying to get her thoughts together. Lilith knew she was too harsh to say that, but it came out. Moxxi came over to Lilith who had her head down.

"Your ex bugging you", said Moxxi.

"Yeah, who told you", said Lilith raising her head.

"Heard Maya, Axton, and Zer0 talking about it, guess you two put on a show, sugar", said Moxxi.

"Yeah, and we just got into a yelling match. I couldn't take it, so I ran here, me and her have too much of a past, I can't handle this like I did with Athena, she too close, she knows how to get to me, and I know how to get to her", explains Lilith.

"Was it always like this?" asked Moxxi.

"No, we were actually really happy, we never left each other side. We met as teens, we both saved each other that day." said Lilith.

"What happen", asked Moxxi.

"It's a long story, but here you go"...

**Author's note: Here you go, nice and long chapter. Sorry if was kind of boring, but I needed to start explaining why Alex, and Lilith are no longer together, and I was trying to figure out a way to try and not make them both assholes, and give a good reason, so next chapter you will see how they met, and build on the relationship they used to have before everything went down. Thanks for reading. - Aleahskye24**


	4. Rewind

Chapter 4: Rewind

An 18 year old Lilith was sitting at a bar on her home planet _Honus 4651. _She just turned 18, and has been kicked out of her foster home, since she was now technically an adult. Lilith's father died when she was 11 years old. Her father died from a bullet from the chest.

Lilith was having a couple of drinks. She had nowhere to go. Lilith's father was her only family she ever had. Lilith kept moving from foster home from foster home. The foster home never wanted her, because she was in constant fights with kids, but she had a reason too. The kids would constantly pick on her for her tattoos, plus called her a geek for liking Bunkers and Badasses. Now at 18 years, she still gets weird looks for tattoos, but she was a siren, she couldn't help who she is. Lilith got used to all the looks, and comments, another thing she had to get used to was all the guys hitting on her. Lilith wasn't too much into dating. She didn't know what love was anymore. The only person who loved her was her dad...until today.

A 14 year old Alex was working her job at the bar. She cleaned tables, and wiped down the counters. It was the only job she could get, to make money for food. Alex always thought her boss was an ass, always flirting with women. Alex at her breaking point, and pulled a move, she was going to get killed for.

The bartender was setting his eyes on Lilith. He was tall, and muscular. black hair, styled in a short mohawk. He had two tattoos on his left arm. He was wearing a dirty, white tank top, with black jeans, and black boots. The bartender eyes were set on Lilith, he went over to try and work his magic.

"Why the liquid breakfast, Honey? Moon's barely lit, and you're five deep", said the bartender.

Lilith finished the shot she was drinking, and then slammed it on the counter.

"Fill it again, No questions", said Lilith.

"My bar, my rules. What are you running from sweetheart", said the bartender.

Alex went over to go and wipe down the counters, and to listen more to the discussion. Lilith finished off her 6th shot.

"Baby, Love, Lovely, Sweetie, Sweetie Pie, Boo, Hottie, Lady, Angel, Baby doll, Baby girl, Peach, Honey. Combined with any of the words I just said. Oh and this one guy called me sugarbooger." said Lilith.

"What the hell was that?" said the bartender confused.

"My name is LILITH", explains Lilith.

"Well Lilith, I'd say your day about to get a lot more interesting.", said the bartender reaching for his gun.

"I'd say it's less than likely, you're concealing anything down there I'll find down there I'll find interesting", said Lilith pouring herself another shot.

"You got quite a mouth on you, girl", said the Bartender.

Alex looked up at the both of them. This was not going to end up good. Alex saw him bring out his gun he keeps behind the counter.

"Right? Women nowadays and their mouths? I say we take a stand! who's with me?", said Lilith.

Alex smiled. This Lilith was taking no shit.

"Times. They are a- changin, sugar booger", said Lilith.

"Change this", said the bartender pulling at his gun, and pointing it at Lilith. Alex eyes widen. Lilith heard a click sound behind her, and saw another guy pointing a gun at her to.

"Sup", said the guy behind her.

Both guys fires at the same time, Alex closed her eyes, she knew how this was going to end, and she was the one who had to clean up the mess. When Alex open her eyes, her boss and the other guy were on the floor dead. A couple of other guys started shooting at Lilith, Alex grab Lilith arm to cover.

"Hey", said Alex.

"Hi kid", said Lilith.

"You killed my boss", said Alex.

"He was an ass" said Lilith.

"Yep", said Alex.

"Please tell me you have a gun", said Lilith.

"No, I hate guns", said Alex.

"Great", said Lilith with sarcasm as she rolls her eyes.

"I have a car", said Alex.

"How?, your only what 12", said Lilith.

"14 for your information, and it's the only way out of her" said Alex.

"Find let's go", said Lilith.

Alex peeked around the corner, bullet hit the wooden counter. Alex went back to her position. Lilith took Alex's hand, she phased shift them both. They reach the car; it was an old run down truck. Lilith reached the passenger side, well Alex got in the driver side. Alex drove super fast down the road. Once they were far away, Alex slowed down, and had some questions of what the hell happen at the bar.

"So can you tell me, what the hell just happened back there", said Alex looking at Lilith who was staring out the window.

"I'm a siren", said Lilith.

"A what?", said Alex confuse.

"I'm a siren, my entire life; people have been telling me i'm different. I'm special.", explains Lilith.

"Yeah, no shit", laughs Alex.

Lilith smiled.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been able to phase shift my body into another dimension. This makes me virtually indestructible from any violent dangers that might wish me harm. There are six of us in the entirety of the universe, or so I'm told." said Lilith.

"Does that explain your tattoos", asked Alex.

"Yep", said Lilith. "So can I ask what the name of my saving grace is".

"Alexandria Spencer", said Alex.

"Lilith Cashlin", response Lilith.

"So what are you doing here all alone", asked Alex.

"Is that any of your concern? Alex, I just met you.", said Lilith.

"I guess not then", said Alex.

Alex and Lilith drove in silence. Until Alex broke the silence.

"I'm by myself too", said Alex.

"What", said Lilith.

"I don't have any families, friends, nobody. I got that job when I was 12, I needed Money for shelter. I was somewhat raised by this guy who found me when I was a baby, then he had a bullet to the head happen to him, I...I tried to save him, but it was too late. I was around 8, at the time ever since then I been alone." explains Alex.

"That why you don't like guns", said Lilith.

"Yeah, plus I don't think I can kill someone", admits Alex.

"I just killed two people so…." said Lilith.

Alex and Lilith arrived at the Alex's home. Alex walked unlocked the door, the two of them walked in. The house was just a giant room with a twin bed in the corner, a small kitchen; a desk with a laptop, there was a dresser, and closet. The room was clean, except for the bed was messed up.

"I will set you up with a small bed on the floor", said Alex.

"Alright, thanks Alex I owe you one", said Lilith.

Alex set up the bed for Lilith, both girls laid down to fall asleep. Alex was sound asleep, while Lilith was still wide awake thinking of Alex, there was something about her. Lilith finally fell asleep. Lilith would soon find out in due time what will happen with her and Alex.

**Author's Note: the next chapter will still in a flashback, but around a year later. and thanks for being patience with me, with the story. **


	5. Love

**Chapter 5: Love**

Lilith has been staying at Alex's for 2 years now. There friendship has been growing stronger and stronger every day. Alex has been growing up. Alex was 16 now. She went from being shorter than too about an inch taller. Alex body was skinny. Alex has black hair that was just touching the tip of her back, along with dark, blue eyes.

When Lilith first met Alex, she thought of her nothing more than a kid, but when she grow up, Lilith started falling for her. Alex was sweet, kind, funny, and understanding.

When Alex first met Lilith she thought of her as just another customer at the business, but as they spent more time together, Alex started falling for her. Lilith was strong, smart, passionate, and understanding.

Alex and Lilith both understood each other, that what they both loved about each other, but both of them were too scared to tell each other how they feel about each other.

Alex and Lilith were sitting on Alex's bed. They were talking. Lilith, and Alex were just about to go to bed, until Alex, and Lilith faces were really close together. Alex and Lilith both at the same time kissed each other. It started to get heated, Alex removes herself, and she looks at Lilith's eye. Alex smiles at Lilith. The smile sent chills down Lilith's spine. Lilith climbed on top of Alex, pinning her arms down. Lilith started kissing Alex. The two remained like that for hours, kissing, soon their clothes were off. Alex fell asleep fast; well Lilith was lying on top of Alex thinking what just happen. Did their emotions get the best of them? Lilith finally falls asleep.

Lilith woke up; she looked up to see that Alex was still out cold. Lilith got up, and got dressed. She took one last look at Alex. Lilith knew this is going to be the start of their beautiful relationship.

**Author's note: There you go chapter 5 sorry it was so short, but I been busy and wanted to do a fast update, yes it was a little heated, but this is the start of them as a couple, the next chapter will be back in present in time, as they things start coming together, and maybe will found out who is the new head of Hyperion. Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so much. – Aleahskye24**


	6. True Feelings

_**Chapter 6: True Feelings**_

_**Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you. This is my most popular fanfiction, I didn't know so many people would love it. So thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Those things really keep me going. I'm just sorry for not updating, my internet has been acting up really bad, we should get it fixed to, plus finals are coming up.**_

Alex and Athena were sitting on the prison bed. Alex just finished the story while Athena sat in silence taking it all in.

"So that's the story between me, and Lilith", said Alex looking at Athena.

"What happen after? what caused you two too break up", asked Athena.

"We started fighting", Alex sighs putting her head down.

It was quiet again for a couple of minutes. Athena broke the silence.

"Alex if you ever get out of here, I want you to run, not go back to Hyperion", said Athena.

"And if I go back", said Alex.

"I will tell Lilith, and the others you helped, and worked with Jack gain control over Hyperion, open a vault to a creature called the _Warrior,_ That would have destroyed everything, and how you killed hundreds of innocent people in cold blood". Explains Athena.

"You now Lilith would kill without even blinking an eye", said Alex with a hint of both anger, and fear.

"Alex, I'm only doing this because I care about you, you're basically like my little sister. I trained you to be a fighter for the wrong side. I regret it, once I left I should have took you with me, but I didn't, now I am going to do what's right, and make sure you are safe, and sound", said Athena placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex remained silent, but smiled to show Athena thanks for caring about her. The two of them talked, since that was the only thing for them to do.

**Moxxi's bar…**

Lilith had just finished talking to Moxxi about her back story with Alex. Moxxi was just cleaning up her bar for closing.

"That's some story, sugar. You guy sound like you were madly in love", said Moxxi wiping down the counter.

"We were, and it all ended, I mostly blame her, but she thinks otherwise, she thinks it's mind, plus a little bit of hers, she admitted she too far with some of the fighting.", explained Lilith.

"Are you guys still in love?", asked Moxxi.

"I don't know about her, but I hate her now. I'll admit it took me so long to get over her, hell I wasn't even really heartbroken when Roland broke up with me, but her she got into my head, she still does, when I saw her for the first time again Moxxi, when I saw though those deep, dark, blue eyes again I felt all my anger, depression rise up again, but will I was feeling those feelings one more surprised me, I was sort of happy to see her, but I can't tell her that.", said Lilith tearing up towards the end.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Moxxi placing a hand on Lilith's arm. Feeling sorry for her.

"I don't know, I can't get anything out of her. I already tried, she fuckin pissed me off, came here for a drink", said Lilith. " I think I'm just going to let her go, and tell her not to come back, I have too much on my mind with fully taking down Hyperion, and finding all those vaults".

"I wish you the best of luck, sugar, don't let her play with emotions again, just like in the fight, I thought you were going to kill her" said Moxxi.

Lilith gave a small nod, and went back to H.Q. She had a meeting with the other vault hunters, but first she was going to release Alex, then send her off, and never come back.


	7. The meeting

**Chapter 7: The meeting**

Alex and Athena were sitting in silence after their big discussion on Alex's past, and how she should leave after this. Alex had one question in mind for Athena, and now was the best time to ask it.

"Why do you see Jack as such a bad person, Athena", said Alex looking at Athena.

"He killed so many innocent people, killed his own daughter, and brainwashed you", explained Athena looking at Alex.

"He helped people, he was going to make Pandora a better place, he was going to bring order, the only thing he ever did wrong was hurt Angel." argued Alex.

"Jack has blinded you, from what he really is. A monster, power hungry, going to hurt anyone that stands in his way, it wasn't long until he was going to throw you to the side, Alex, he was using you, creating you to be something you are not", said Athena rising her voice.

"He took me in, when no one else did", said Alex trying to fight back, but Athena was winning over emotions towards Jack. There were things she did wonder about her leader, and again with the whole Angel thing. What kind of father would do that to his own daughter.

"And he used you, Lilith originally took you in. It sound like you guys had a pretty good understanding of each other, what happen, you guys sound happy together." asked Athena.

"We just start fighting, she wanted to find the vault, and make a name for herself, but I kept telling her it was fake, and suicide to go and seek out. I started being a jerk to her, and she started being a jerk to me, she left one day, without a note, or a goodbye." said Alex looking directly at Athena. "I thought she was fuckin dead after the New Haven story."

"Do you still love her", asked Athena guessing she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it out of Alex's mouth.

"Yes, I still love her, but she doesn't love me, and I have no way of showing it, then there is the fact I'm still bitter towards her for leaving me.", said Alex feeling sadness, and anger battle in her heart. "I wish there was something I can do to show her I still care".

Athena placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. They remained like that until Lilith came in, and walked to the jell cell. Lilith unlocks the door.

"You're free to go Alex", said Lilith with a stern look.

Alex followed Lilith's orders, and walked out. When she was about to pass Lilith, Lilith grabbed her shoulder to whisper something in her ear.

"Don't let me find your ass her again, Spencer", whisper Lilith in anger,

Lilith walked upstairs to the meeting. Alex turned back to the jell cell.

"I know what I have to do", said Alex to Athena.

Athena just silently nodded, knowing what Alex had in mind. Alex snuck upstairs, she hid behind the corner, and listen to the meeting going on.

The entire vault hunters were in the room, along with Brick, Mordy, and Lilith. They were discussing how to take down Hyperion once and for all.

"We need a plan to take down Hyperion, there still too much of a threat, even with Jack finally gone." said Lilith.

"Why don't we blow their office on Helios", said Axton.

"They have offices elsewhere on Pandora, if we blow it up, that will draw attention to us. Right now Hyperion thinks we won't attack again." said Lilith. "Hyperion has been to quite, we need a plan to sneak into one of their bases, and steal their plans, any ideas?

Alex merged from her hiding place. She stood tall, and started telling them her plan as she walked closer into the room.

" There is a business dinner tomorrow night, and Hyperion is going to be there, probably going to try and team up with another business to find the rest of the vaults, we can go undercover, and pretend to be another company", said Alex.

Everyone started at her in shock, except Lilith who had an angrily look on her face, from Alex disobeying her orders to leave, and never come back. Lilith tried turning the tables on Alex.

"How do you know this information", asked Lilith crossing her arms.

Alex looked at Lilith, and gave a small cocky smile. She was going to try and get under Lilith's skin.

"Why don't you, lil. You're the leader of the resistance, you should know everything. Shows what kind of leader you are", said Alex still keeping her grin.

Her plan work, she got under Lilith skin, by questioning her leadership towards these people. Lilith tried to keep her cool, but it was too hard for her, Alex knew how to get under her skin, and mess with her mind.

"How dare you walk in here, start barking up a plan, then question my authority", said Lilith trying her best to not show her anger.

"I recall you saying anyone have any ideas, well honey, I gave you mind", said Alex knowing she pushed Lilith past her breaking point.

Lilith walks over to Alex, so they stood face to face. Alex still stood a taller than Lilith, but that didn't phase Lilith one bit. Alex was ready for another fight. All the other vault hunters stood in silence, knowing better than to get in between Alex, and Lilith.

"I dare you to say again", said Lilith. All traces of anger showing now.

"What's wrong….Honey", said Alex.

Lilith grabbed Alex's collar. Alex noticed it was starting to get a little harder to breathe, and that her skin was burning. Alex set her eyes on Lilith who were glowing. Alex moved in closer, and placed her lips on Lilith. Lilith's anger didn't rise at this sudden move, but she calm down. She didn't want the other vault hunters see this weakness, so Lilith throw to the ground, and stormed off. Alex turned to vault hunters.

"I think that went well", said Alex smiling, remember how good she felt when kissing Lilith.

**Author's note: So… Lilith didn't kill Alex, well for now. Well Lilith goes for Alex's plan, and will they get back together, stay tune for the next chapter. Thank you for reading!- Aleah.**


	8. Fix what is Broken

**Chapter 8: Fixing what is broken**

**Author's Note: I'm Alive!, sorry I haven't been updating I have been dealing with school, and other fanfictions projects, but I'm back and here is chapter 8 of Love &amp; Betrayal. **

Alex got up from the floor to go after Lilith. None of the other vault hunters went to go stop her. Alex went down the stairs slowly as she was approaching the finally steps, knowing she was the last person Lilith wanted to see; Alex stopped at the final steps, and hid behind the corner. Alex took a small peak around the corner, to see Lilith was pacing back and forth. Tannis was nowhere to be seen. This would be the second time these two were alone. The first time didn't go too well, maybe this time it could better.

Lilith was pacing back and forth around the H.Q. Lilith was still trying to process of what just happen. She was anger one moment, and then calm the next. Lilith was fighting mix feelings towards Alex ever since she came back. She was still bitter, and mad at her for what happen in the past, but happy to see her back into her life. When Alex kissed her, she couldn't help, but kiss back, then realizing that all of her team was there. She just showed them how weak Lilith gets with Alex. Lilith still doesn't know why she just all of sudden appeared. _How did she know I was alive? Lilith thought. _The news was all over Pandora of what happen in New Haven, and everyone knew she was dead except her team. Alex said she was here for a spy job for some low-life bandit, but she could work with someone bigger, and more powerful, but it seems Alex is trying to work with them, not be against them.

Alex appears from around the corner. Lilith looks up, to see Alex standing in front of her, inches away. Lilith took a step back, so the events of what happened moments ago, won't repeat themselves. Alex noticed Lilith take a step back. She didn't regret the kiss. Alex knew it was either that or death, she knew it would calm Lilith down. Athena did change Alex's mind about working for Jack, and Alex did make some mistakes in the past with her, and Lilith. Alex told her not to go find the vault, and told her she was stupid, plus Alex was working very late, and showing no affections towards Lilith like she was nothing, but maybe Alex could fix that right now.

"Are you ok", asked Alex sounding concern for Lilith, even though moments ago she was enjoying pushing Lilith buttons, but seeing now what it just did to Lilith, she was now concern for the woman in front of her.

"Are you ok?!, how the hell could you say that! And what's is up with the acting all concerned, and caring shit." said Lilith shouting in anger.

"I'm not acting, lil, I didn't mean to push you this far, I'm sorry", said Alex putting one hand out to touch Lilith's arm to calm her down. Lilith took another step back. Alex put the hand in her jeans pocket. Lilith looked down. How could she be so scared and nerves? She had to be the powerful leader her people looked up to.

"Stop it Alex! You're not sorry, you're just messing with me again, you did it last time, one moment you love me, the next you wouldn't care if I were dead or alive", said Lilith.

Alex was in disbelief, she did care, she was just mad, and bitter about work, and took it out on Lilith, plus the fact she wanted to find a vault that may or not exist, but it did. Alex shook it off and thought about how Lilith just up and left with a word, and making her think she was dead.

"I did care about you! I was stressed about work. At least I didn't up and leave when things got too hard." stated Alex. She was trying to make a point that it wasn't all her fault.

"You knew it was my dream to find the vault. I have wanted to be a vault hunter ever since I was kid. You should have supported me, but instead you became an asshole towards me", explained Lilith.

" I'm sorry, I should have believed in you, but I didn't, if I could go back in time I would have supported you all the way, and would be standing at your side, Lilith I never stopped loving you.", said Alex. She could feel a tear slide down her face. Lilith step closer to Alex. She placed her hand on Alex's face. She wipes the tear with her thumb.

Lilith pressed her lips against Alex's. Alex kissed back. After a few moments they stop. Lilith leaned in to whisper something in Alex's ear.

"Let's finish this at my place", Lilith whispered.

With that Lilith and Alex walks to her place.

**Author's Note: All is forgiven, well for now. Thank you for reading.-Aleahskye24 **


	9. Lots of Explaining to do

**Chapter 9: Lots of explaining to do**

_**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry I been busy with school, and my webshow Gamer Husky. Plus some other fanfiction projects, but I'm here with chapter 9, so let's jump right too it. **_

It was around 9 in morning in Sanctuary. Usually Lilith was up, and at H.Q working, but she was still sleeping. Alex was with her wide awake, but couldn't move since Lilith was on top of her, using her chest as pillow. Alex looked at her watch to check the time, and saw it was way later then she usually is. By this time Alex would have at least 3 bounty jobs done. Alex worked as a bounty hunter as a side job, when she is not working for Hyperion, but now since she isn't going to work for them anymore, she going to take it as a full job. Alex loves the jobs she gets. She craves for the action. Alex went from hating guns, to loving them thanks to Handsome Jack showing her there not so bad, and can help in a situation.

Jack trained Alex from being an everyday person, to being the soldier Hyperion has ever had. Trained in hand to hand combat by Athena, taught in skill shooting by Nisha, and was given a watch that can help her defeat anything that comes in her way. The watch looked like your everyday digit watch, but there was a needle injecting Alex with that Eridium that enhances her strength, speed, heals her when injured, and actually much more. Alex could have easily taken Lilith out, but she couldn't find it in her to, plus it would raise so questions. Due to the Eridium in her systems her eyes give off a purple glow, which means she is using the watches powers to its fullest. With its full power, and with her right arm body armor, activating also as a shield she could take out armies without working up a sweat. Alex remembers the first day she got to use it, it was when she was still being trained by Hyperion.

**Flashback:**

**Alex entered the arena scared out of her mind. She was going to be the test subject for this watch Jack made her. When she first got it, she was sick out of her mind. Alex thought it was Eridium poisoning, but after she passed out for a couple hours, she was ok. Alex stood in the middle of the arena. She looked up to see Handsome Jack, Athena, Nisha, and Wilhelm watching her through a window. Alex turned to Athena and gave Athena a smile, but Athena just shook her head is disapproved. Athena wants to struggle her for agreeing to do this stupid idea. Alex drop her head, she hated it when Athena was mad at her. Athena was the older sister she always wanted. Alex was just trying to impress her with how far her skills had come along, but instead it earned her an argument with the assassin. **

**A buzz went off. Alex turned around to see 3 guys came running towards her. Alex didn't have any weapons on her, all she had was basic combat, and her watch. With a flick of the of her wrist the Eridium went coursing through her veins. Amour wrapped around her whole right arm. The three guys were not armed, but were highly skilled in hand to hand combat. **

**Alex grabbed the first guy by the forearm and throws him over her shoulder with much force then jumped her right foot through his skull. Alex looked at the other two ready to fight her. Alex's eyes were glowing purple from the effects of the Eridium. The two Hyperion guys came running to her. Alex ducked, and then kicked one of them in the stomach. He fell to his knees grabbing his stomach. Alex kicked him in the head. Alex could hear the snapping of his neck from the force. "**_**Two down, one more to go", Alex thought to herself**_**. The last guy stood in a fighting position. Alex copied his position, and throws the first punch. The Hyperion Soldier ducked, and kicked Alex in the back. It didn't faze Alex, due to the effects. Alex elbow him from behind, connecting her elbow to his nose. A loud crutch could be heard. Alex turned around to see her work. The soldier was grabbing his nose. Blood gushed on to his clothes, and onto the floor.**

**Alex took this opportunity to uppercut the guy. The final guy fell to the floor. With all three guys died, Alex thought it was the end, before Alex could turn around to Jack; four more guys came wielding SMGS. Alex remembered Jack's notes on how the watch works. Pushing her hand out in front of her, a shield appeared blocking all the bullets. When the bullets finally stop, Alex rolled them into a ball, and fired them back at the four soldiers, turning all of them into Swiss cheese. **

**The door behind her opened. Jack was coming forward to her along with Nisha, Wilhelm, and Athena not too far behind. **

"**Great work Kiddo!" said Jack giving Alex a slap on the back. "You really impressed me too day with day 1 of your watch training".**

"**You got some real skills", said Wilhelm.**

"**Nice killing", said Nisha.**

**Athena stood quite in the back with her arms crossed. **

" **You are done for the day, go take a shower, and rest up for tomorrow", said Jack.**

**With that Jack, Wilhelm, and Nisha left the room. Athena waited for them to leave. Athena walked up to Alex, and leaned into her ear.**

" **I hope you know what you're doing", Athena gritted through her teeth still anger at the fact, Alex would take this deal of injecting with something that could maybe kill her in a heartbeat.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Those words played through Alex's head. After all the events that happen, she did get herself into a lot of shit. She almost brought a madman to power. She was so blinded from whom Handsome Jack truly was. Jack treated herself like a daughter, but hurt everyone around him, including his own flesh, and blood. Alex can't help, but feel guilty over all the people she killed as head of Jack's armies. Leading those men to kill people who did nothing wrong. With the Bounty Hunts she was doing something good, she was cleaning this planet from all the rotten people who done wrong things. She was like a superhero, and the feeling felt good, but it didn't last long, knowing she would have to kill innocent people. "_I need to make things right" Alex thought in her head._

Lilith started waking up. Alex looked down to see the red-head debating herself to get up or stay in bed. Lilith was never a morning person, but she always forced herself up. Lilith opened her eyes to see the position she was in, she gave a small laugh.

"How did we go from Hating each other, to falling in love all over again", said Lilith smiling to Alex.

"With me sexy charm", said Alex giving a small grin, trying to look cute.

"Nah, I think it's something else", said Lilith.

"Are you sure it wasn't my charm? I think if we replay the events from last night, I change your mind", said Alex in a low voice smiling.

Just then Lilith realized both of them were lying in bed naked. Lilith looked at Alex who was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at her Lilith's shock look right now.

"I was drunk", said Lilith.

"I don't recall any alcohol on your breath", said Alex.

"Ok, I been single for a long time, I was desperate", said Lilith.

"I can still see through your bullshit lil", said Alex.

"I'm telling you the truth", said Lilith.

"You missed me, admit it, even when you hated me with your guys, and hoped I was dead, deep down you miss me." said Alex knowing that why Lilith forgave her, and took her back so easily.

Lilith stood silent, not wanting to admit it, she got weak the moment she saw Alex again, but she used her anger to hide it well, until last night's kiss. Alex spoke again trying to get Lilith to answer her.

"Lilith I'm sorry I was such an asshole towards you. I was so stressed from work, and my hours growing longer. It killed me to be away from you, I want to there for you. I'm sorry, I wish I could go back, and change all of it I would", said Alex praying Lilith heard every word.

" Why didn't support me on my decision of becoming a Vault Hunter, knowing it was dream ever since I was kid to become one. Calling me an idiot, stupid, saying it was a suicide mission." asked Lilith knowing that was the question she been dying to ask Alex.

"I didn't want to lose you. I knew if you left, you wouldn't come back, and that would break me. I've lost so many people in my life, if I lost you, I think I would have finally killed myself, knowing I would never met anyone more beautiful, smart, passionate, caring girl like you.", said Alex. She could feel some tears burning in her eyes.

Lilith wiped Alex's eyes with her thumb.

.

"You would never have lost me, I've would have brought you along for the ride, sometimes I wished I did, then we would have been separated, and anger with each this whole time. I do feel bad for never telling you, at least left a note for you, that's where I made my mistake, and I promise you I would never hurt you again.", said Lilith giving a small smile to Alex know she meant every word.

"I promise never to hurt you again too, you're stuck with me Lilith Cashlin, I'm not going anywhere", said Alex.

Alex then kissed Lilith to show that promise to her. Alex was going to stay here in Sanctuary, and live the rest of her life with Lilith. The two of them broke away from the kiss. Lilith looks at the clock.

"Shit, it's 9:30, I'm late", cursed Lilith.

"Lil, calm down the city is still flying without you", said Alex.

"For now", Lilith whispers to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes, and got up. Lilith got a good look at Alex's bare back. She saw a tattoo of the Vault Hunter symbol on her right shoulder blade.

"Did you become a Vault Hunter?" asked Lilith.

"No, I got that about a year ago." said Alex.

"Wait did you get that for me, since I was a Vault Hunter", asked Lilith.

Alex shook her head.

"Aw that's sweet of you", said Lilith.

"Yeah, I guess", said Alex turning to Lilith.

Alex got on all of her clothes except her shirt which she couldn't fine. Lilith was fully clothed in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

"Where the hell is it?" cursed Alex to herself.

"Are you still looking for your shirt", yelled Lilith from the bathroom.

"Yes", snapped Alex pissed off.

"Did you check outside in the kitchen", said Lilith knowing that the only area she hasn't look.

"Why would it be in the kitchen?" asked Alex confused.

"I don't know, I'm just throwing out suggestions", said Lilith.

Alex went to the kitchen, to find her red t-shirt on the ground next to the fridge.

"Found it", Alex calls to Lilith.

"Knew it", said Lilith.

"How?" said Alex putting her shirt on.

"Well there two beer bottles on my floor on my side of the bed, so start their", said Lilith joining Alex in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah I remember now", said Alex putting the pieces together.

Alex grabbed another beer from the fridge. She lean against the counter, Lilith mimicked her actions.

"So Lily, I have to go grab my stuff from my house, since I'm guessing, since you're never going to let me out of your sight", said Alex.

"Yep, I come with you, and help you grab your stuff", said Lilith.

Alex remembers she has some Hyperion files in her home.

"Uh, I can do it myself, you need to stay here, like you said the city would go into chaos without you", said Alex.

Before Lilith could argue back, Alex gave Lilith a small kiss.

"I will back as soon as I can, it will only take me a few hours, and here I give you me echo number, so you can talk to me on my way there, and back", said Alex putting her number in Lilith's echo.

"Ok, I take your word on it", said Lilith.

With that Alex was out the door to grab her stuff.

**Author's note: There is a nice long Chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it. I tried explaining the watch since I got some questions about its usage, and I really want to explain how Lilith, and Alex forgave each other, and get their feelings out to each other, plus I tried ending on a funny note, since a lot of chapter was kind of sad between Lilith and Alex, but everything thing is good! As Always thanks for reading, and thank to all the people who reviewed, Favorite, and Follow! - Aleahskye24 :)**


	10. Sisters

_**Chapter 10: Sisters.**_

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to everyone Reviewing, Favoriting, and following this story. I didn't know people would love it so much, and it makes me so happy that you guys enjoy it so much, cause of this I will try and post more to it, but also have patience, cause I have testing, and finals coming for the next 3 weeks, and I also have two webshows to run, but I won't forget to update chapters to this story! Thank you for Reading! :) - Aleah Williford.**

Alex brought along Athena to help her clear out her stuff. It was pretty easy to get her out of her cell, since the only person in H.Q was Tannis, and she had her face in a computer. They reached the fast travel station. The two girls got there quickly so the wouldn't get caught by people who would recognize her.

Once they got to Alex's house, they got straight to work. They destroyed all Hyperion files, burned papers, and destroyed the flashdrive with all of Handsome Jack's files on them.

Alex, and Athena were now going through Alex's weapon stash she kept in her basement on of the house. Lilith's apartment wasn't big enough to keep all her weapons so she was going to pick out her favorites, and sell the others for spare cash.

" How the hell did you get all these frickin guns", asked Athena.

" Uh..mostly from bounty missions, Hyperion test weapons, and looting dead bandits.", said Alex.

" Hyperion gave you weapons?", asked Athena.

" Of course, I was there best soldier, plus Handsome Jack's second hand woman", Explained Alex.

" I still don't understand how you can work for a manic like Jack. After everything that happen, you still stay with him" said Athena looking at Alex who was cleaning her sniper rifle.

" To be honest Athena, I regret everything. Working for Jack, Killing all those innocent people, opening the vault, and almost destroying this rotten planet I have called home my whole life. I watched Angel, who I called my little sister die, knowing I could have stop it from the beginning. Her blood is on my hands, Athena, and it kills me everyday knowing I could have stopped her suffering.", said Alex raising her voice.

Athena walked over to Alex.

" The blood is on Jack's hands, not yours", said Athena knowing when Angel died, it hurt Alex for the longest time.

" I saw her everyday in my freetime. I sat with her, always kept her company, listen to her every word, and she listen to every word I had to say. I saw pain, and suffering in her eyes. I could have stopped it, but Jack had it in my head that her sacrifice, would be the key in waking the Warrior, and saving this planet, but Jack only wanted to destroy it, and make it his own." Alex explained. She had tears building up in her eyes. Alex dropped her head down, not showing Athena her state of being.

Athena laid a hand on Alex's shoulder, trying comfort her. Alex went through a lot in her time with Jack, and did a lot of things that would haunt anyones dreams forever.

" Alex, I know you feel guilty about of a lot of things, but Angel's death being the biggest part of it, but it was not your fault, she asked the vault hunters to do it, she wanted it.", said Athena.

" But she was so young, she was only 18, and had a whole life to live", said Alex.

" It was just her time, and Angel knows you care about her, she with you now, and she doesn't want you feeling like this, she wants you to be happy, and be the hero, and end Hyperion, like she want to do a long time ago", Athena said remembering some of the conversations she, and Angel had when Athena had to watch over Angel.

" Yeah, she would tell me to keep strong, and do good with my life, it just there so many things I feel guilty for, and are just always on my mind, and everytime I shake them away, the come back to haunt me. I'm afraid Lilith will find out, and dump me. Last night for the first night in a long time, I didn't have a nightmare", said Alex. Athena was the first out of two people she would share how she was feeling. Alex liked to keep her feelings to herself, plus the fact her heart had hardened over time from working with Hyperion.

" Alex you're not alone on for feeling guilty. Look at all the things I did to help Jack rise to power. I killed so many people for him, when they were just innocent people", said Athena feeling Alex's pain.

" But you were smart enough to stop", said Alex knowing Athena left right after the fall of Jack. Yeah, she return for the claptrap mission, but Athena left without a trace afterwards.

" My biggest mistake was not bringing you with me, then maybe you wouldn't be in the position you're in now", said Athena.

Ever since Athena met Alex she took her under her wing. Alex was only a kid to Athena, at 17 years old, that was still a kid, and she should have been living life, not worrying about when she will have her next meal. Alex was struggling with jobs Jack was giving her. Athena stepped in to help. Athena was only 20 at the time, so she took an older sister place for her. Sometimes they fought over the littlest things, but in the end they would hang out, and bullshit with one another. Athena always had an eye on her to make sure Alex didn't do anything stupid, and teached her skills to survive Pandora.

" You would just put me back with Jack after about 2 hours with me", Joked Alex.

"No, I would just duct tape your mouth shut and throw you in the back of the car", said Athena laughing, then getting back to work, since Alex was feeling better.

" I'm not that bad, i'm I?, asked Alex.

" Just a pain in my ass ever since I met you", said Athena.

" Whatever", said Alex.

The girls went back to work for a short time, before Alex forgot that she grabbed something for Athena on her way out.

" Oh Athena, I forgot to give you this", said Alex grabbing Athena's echo out of her backpack.

" Thanks", said Athena checking though her missed messages.

" No problem, So Athena… who is Janey, you have like 5 missed messages from her" said Alex knowing where this conversion was going.

"Uh...N-no one, just friend", said Athena nervously. Trying to avoid telling who Janey is, knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it from Alex.

" So " Just a friend" that says she loves, and misses you, and also asks when you're coming back to their house at Hollow Point", said Alex.

" YOU WENT THROUGH MY MESSAGES!", said Athena angrily to Alex.

Before Alex could defend herself with one of her famous excuses, Athena was already chasing her up the stairs. Alex knew she could out run the assassin, but Athena could outsmart her, and hit her were Alex least expected it.

Alex hid behind the house. She waited there for a little bit before she peaked around the corner, and then stepped back to check the roof. Alex saw it was safe to emerge from behind the house knowing it was safe for now.

Before Alex could walk two feet, she was tackled to the ground by Athena. Alex hit the dusty ground with Athena on top of her, trying to take a swing at Alex. Alex grabbed both Athena's wrist. Athena was close to breaking Alex's grip, until Alex's used her powers of the Eruidem to throw Athena off of her. Alex got up, and bravely went over to help Athena up.

" You are a cheater",said Athena dusting herself off.

" I wouldn't call it cheating, more like a lifesaving gift", said Alex.

" Your time will come one day, where I will beat the shit outta of you", said Athena.

" You will have to go through Lilith", said Alex.

" I think she is the first person I am actually scared to go up against.", said Athena being honest.

Before any other words could be exchange, Lilith echo Alex. Alex put two fingers on her echo in her ear to answer the call. Most people would mistake Alex's echo for a hearing aid, since most echos looked like bluetooths. Alex answered knowing Lilith was probably just asking where she was, but she was wrong.

" Hey Lil, what's up", said Alex.

" Alex when you get back to H.Q, we need to talk", said Lilith using her leader voice.

" What's going on", said Alex worrying what it could be.

" We can talk about it when you get back", said Lilith hanging up right after her statement.

A billion thoughts went through Alex's mind. _Did Lilith found out I worked for Hyperion? _Alex was zoned out for a bit. Athena called her name a billion times, but Alex didn't respond, it wasn't until Athena finally shook her shoulder.

" What?", said Alex breaking from her daze.

" Who was that?", asked Athena.

" It was Lilith, she said we need to talk. Do you think she knows", asked Alex having a little panic in her voice.

"One of the other vault hunters could have been around, and she need to go into leader mode, since you two weren't on the best of track when they last saw you together", explained Athena.

I guess that would make sense", said Alex

As Alex thought about it. It would make the most sense. Lilith wouldn't tell the others about their relationship, since just yesterday they were trying to murder each other. Lilith was the leader of this group, and she needed to show it, Lilith always had great leader traits, and always thought about other before herself, even when she got cocky sometimes. Alex knew Lilith was going to act cold to her when the others were around, but when their not there Lilith could be herself. Thinking that Alex will influence her decisions as a leader, and keep putting Alex before the other, since there in a strong relationship, and doesn't want anything happening to her. Plus Alex is a leader in her own rights, and already put her two cents in at her suggesting the Dinner Party tonight, and getting information about Hyperion plans. Alex was going to talk to Lilith about going undercover.

Alex, and Athena walked back into the house. They finally finished up, and was about ready to leave, and go back to Sanctuary. Alex was in the middle of changing her clothes while annoying Athena with a million questions.

" So Athena, who is Janey", asked Alex not letting it go.

" Like I said before, just a friend of mine" said Athena already growing angry.

" A friend with benefits", said Alex smiling.

" No! Just a friend", Athena shouted

" You sure, I don't think friends say I love you to each other every single time you end a message to each other", said Alex.

" Ok fine,Janey is my girlfriend, we met on Helios,and-"

" Wait! Janey as in Janey Springs, the one who gave us the OZ Kits", said Alex Shocked.

" Yes, her, after the claptrap mission. Me, and Her came back to Pandora, we moved to Hollow Point, but a little bit after I got captured by the Crimson Raiders for questioning, and out of bitterness from your girl Lilith, she tried having me killed. Before the bullets could hit me, an Alien creature came and stopped the bullets from ever hitting me", said Athena.

" Shit", said Alex.

" Yeah, it was pretty weird to be honest, I still don't know what that thing was. It disappeared right after it came", explained Athena.

Alex remained silent while she finished getting ready. Finally she emerged from where she was getting dressed, wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black leather boots. She had her jakobs pistol in her right holster. Alex throw on her backpack, and grabbed some other stuff, while Athena grabbed the rest. They walked to the fast travel station.

" Well going back to Janey, I'm glad you, the hard, serious, assassin's found love', said Alex.

" Oh shut-up", said Athena punching Alex lightly in the arm.

The two arrived in Sanctuary, and dropped the stuff off at Lilith's place. Alex, and Athena walked to H.Q preparing for what Lilith has to say.

**Author's note: There is your update. I really wanted to focus on Alex, and Athena's relationship with each other, and really build it, and also build Alex's character, and bring out a lot of her past, which will play a huge role in the story. As always thank you for reading, more will be updated hopefully soon.- Aleah Williford**


	11. Operation Crash Party Part 1

**Chapter 11: Operation Crash Party Part 1**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry you guys! it has been forever with an update. From working on my other fanfictions to my webshow, and adding school on top of that I been super busy, plus I just been having a rough time with my life right now, and all my creative was taken out of me, but I am fine now, and have at least 4 more chapters planned out for this story. So i hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Athena, and Alex walk right into H.Q, not planning to have Lilith standing in front of them with her arms crossed, piss. Alex, and Athena were waiting for what to come from the angry siren.

" Alex would like to tell me why you were hanging out with our prisoner", asked Lilith in a commanding voice.

" She was just helping me with packing", said Alex hoping Lilith's wouldn't shot the both of them.

" Why didn't you ask me", said Lilith.

" You seem busy...and we were catching up", said Alex.

" Catching up?", questioned Lilith.

" Uh..yeah she let me stay with her for a little while...and she was the one who taught me how to fight and shoot", said Alex with half honesty. Not telling Lilith the part of they were partners working for Jack.

Lilith look at the both of them still with angry in her eyes from the fact that Alex didn't tell Lilith about her past with Athena, and the fact she broke her out of her cell.

" Well that is a little piece you forgot to inform me Alex, but I can deal with you later, right now we have a meeting about the party tonight.", said Lilith walking up the stairs.

" Fuck, this is not going to end well", said Alex.

" how so?, I mean she quickly forgave you about what happen to you guys in the past, what's so different this time", asked Athena.

" I never lied to her before, i'm hiding a huge part of my past from her. I want to tell her the truth, but I know she would hate me for life, and I can't lose her again…. I won't lose her again", said Alex.

" It's going to be ok, I know Lilith doesn't want to lose you again. Once she sees your dedication to the Crimson Raiders.", said Athena laying a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder.

" I really hope you're right Athena", said Alex.

Alex went upstairs to stairs to joining the meeting upstairs. Athena waited downstairs patiently waiting for Alex, and Lilith's return to see what it is going on.

Everyone was upstairs already when Alex walked in. Alex stood right across the table from Lilith. The two stare at each other for a little bit. The other vault hunters look at the two thinking they were still continuing their feud, but to them it's the problem waiting downstairs for them to finish.

Lilith was the first one to break the silence. " Now that everyone is here, let's get this meeting started", said Lilith.

Before Lilith can saying anything more, Alex spoke up in a leader like voice.

" There is a big company tonight. All the big time companies are going to be there including Hyperion. I say we go undercover to see who took over Jack's place, and also what they are planning." said Alex.

" That's a stupid idea, they know who most of us our, and secondly who put you in charge. Last time I check it was me", said Lilith.

" Well I would say you're a shitty leader not knowing about the party tonight, and what your guys worse enemies are planning", said Alex crossing her arms.

" Fine, you can play leader tonight. A few of us will go undercover to see what is going on, but next time you ever overthrow me again, I will become more of a nightmare to you than I ever was.", said Lilith pointing a finger at Alex, before walking downstairs, and walking to her apartment.

Alex took a deep breath, then look at the other vault hunters.

" Ok. Lilith, Athena, Axton, Maya, and me are going undercover. Moxxi will be in a car radio chatting us what is going on, and giving us information about what is going on. Mordy you will be long distance with your sniper just in case shit goes bad, the rest of you will be guarding Sanctuary." commanded Alex.

Everyone nodded their heads to show they got the message.

" Good, now I have to go deal with a fiery siren", said Alex walking downstairs.

Alex saw Athena leaning against a table with her head down, until she heard Alex coming down the steps.

" What happen, Lilith came down here all pissed off more than what she was already", asked Athena.

" I overstep her leadership, but it was only because I this is a step in right direction to take down Hyperion once and for all.", said Alex.

Athena just re-put her head down. Alex walk out, but picking up steam to get to Lilith faster. Before she knew it, she was in front of the apartment she was now sharing with Lilith. Alex was about to knock on the door, but quickly drop her hand. Alex then took a deep breath, and walk in. Surprised the door was unlocked.

Alex slowly walk down the hallway of the apartment, walking to the bedroom door that was open a crack. Once Alex arrived at the door, she gently pushed it open to reveal, Lilith sitting on the edge of the bed holding her head with both hands. Alex walk over, and then bend down. Bravely putting her hands on Lilith's lap. Alex patiently wait for Lilith to finally break her silence.

" How could you do that to me, overstep me as a leader. Alex I know I forgave you, but you had no right to do that. We are still trying to get back to once how we were, and when I get close to that, you pull this shit. Breaking Athena out of her cell, not telling me you knew her, and then overstepping me as a leader. I want to think I can let you back into my life,but….."

" Lilith i'm sorry, I should have told you about Athena and I. I also shouldn't have overstep your authority, I just want to help you take down Hyperion, and I thought making this plan was a heading straight into that direction for the Crimson Raiders", said Alex.

" I understand Alex, and I forgive you, but you're running out of forgiveness from me, if you keep fucking up like this..I-I don't know how long me, and you can last. One more mess up, and we are through. You understand me?", said Lilith almost in tears. Those were the hardest words she ever had to say to someone. Especially someone she loves with all of her heart.

" I understand Lilith", said Alex.

Alex place her head in Lilith's lap. Lilith place both arms around Alex in a hug. The two of them stood like this for a moment, before Alex told Lilith the plan. Lilith liked the plan was good, and was ready for it.

**To Be Continue….**


End file.
